Circle of Elements
by Li Ying Fa
Summary: An AU fic where Serenity and Endymion are the royals of neighbouring kingdoms. A possible alliance between the two countries forces the two groups to meet. More of a Senshi/ Generals story than a Serenity/Endymion one.
1. Default Chapter

A Little Bit of Fluff… ****

A Little Bit of Fluff…

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Sailormoon or the Circle of Magic Books that I based this story (loosely) upon. Please do not so me because I own nothing but, um… 45 cents.

Author's Note: Um, this is my first fanfic that I've posted and I'm not quite finished this one yet. If anyone has any suggestions on where this one can go, I'm all ears. I also like names that mean things so all the names in this fic have been slightly altered. Thanks and please read on.

Ying Fa (Cherry Blossom in Chinese)

Names and Translations:

Sailorvenus-Lady Auramina Kiora (Love) of Lerato (Love)- Mina

Sailormars-Lady Raine (Queen) Edan (Fire) of Pyralis (of Fire)- Rai

Sailormercury-Lady Amiliane Ren (Water Lily) of Kaelin (Waterfall Pool)- Ami or Ren

Sailorjupiter-Lady Litanya Asnee (Lightning) of Barak (Lightning)- Lita 

Sailormoon- Princess Serenity Neona (New Moon) of Lucine (Moon)- Sere

Tuxedo Mask-Prince Endymion Kiros (The King) of Elysion- Endy

Kunzite-Lord Kunzite Eyal (Strength) of Brygid (Strength)- Kunz

Jadeite-Lord Jadeite Deva (Celestial Spirit) of Kamali (Spirit Guide, Protector)- Jade

Nephrite-Lord Nephrite Hilzarie (Moon and Stars) of Aster (Star)- Neph

Zoicite-Lord Zoicite Vivek (Wisdom) of Akili (Wisdom)

Capital of Lucine is Asalie (Life Starting at Dawn)

Capital of Elysion is Idania (Hardworking, Prosperous)

Names and their translations come from Babynames.com

Prologue…Boarding School?!?

Five-year-old Lady Raine Edan of Pyralis sat in the stuffy carriage, tugging at the black veil that was settled in place over her glossy purple braids. It had been two months since her mother had died and her father had thought it best that she be sent to Asalie for finishing school. What if I don't want to be a proper lady? she thought to herself.

Little gouts of flame appeared on her dress, burning brightly without even singeing the cloth. Her grandfather, who was escorting her to the school, opened his eyes and gave her a warning look. Immediately, the flames went out and he returned to his nap. 

This is going to be a long ride.

Lady Amiliane Ren of Kaelin sat upon one of her cases, reading a book that was far too advanced for a five-year-old, as she waited for a carriage to come and take her to the school in Asalie. Her mother, Dalila (AN- It means "water bearer"), came out and stood next to her. "I know this will be hard for you my Ami," she said, "but I am very proud of you and I know that if your father was here he would be proud of you as well. This school is the best place for you to learn since it is in the capital and located within the temple community."

"I understand Mama," Ami replied, "I'll study hard so everyone will be happy for me."

"Everyone already is honey."

Together, mother and daughter awaited the carriage.

Life in the household of the Lord of Barak was far from quiet. Being the youngest child and only girl in a family of six boys, five-year-old Litanya Asnee was every bit as rough-and-tumble as her older brothers. When she found out that she was to attend a finishing school, she flat out refused and had quite a few explosive tantrums. Her mother Ayla (AN-it means "oak tree") had had to explain to her gently that this would be the best thing and that she would visit often. In reality, her parents had wanted their only daughter to become a lady, away from the influences of her brothers, who were turning her into a tomboy. After a lot of battles and tears, Lita was off to Asalie.

Five-year-old Auramina Kiora of Lerato bounced around excitedly as her carriage wound its way from her home to the school in Asalie. While she would miss her family, she couldn't wait to see what life in the capital would be like. Her parents had appointed her a guardian to look after her on this trip. Glancing at him she thought Adonis is no fun. At least I'll be rid of him once we get to the school.

The guardian in question, used to his charge's antics, simply gave her an indulgent smile and went back to his reading.

To be continued…

*Yeah, I know, it's kind of boring right now. One more chapter (Hopefully) of character development then I should get on with the story. I do have a bit more written but not a lot. Any kind of feedback would be gratefully accepted (even flames). Hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter but I do work two jobs in addition to school.

Thanx for reading.

Ying Fa G ` 


	2. Disciplinary Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or the Circle of Magic books

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, Circle of Magic or Protector of the Small books. Those belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Tamora Pierce. I did however, create the names (sort of) so if anyone wants to use them I don't really mind as long as you ask me first. Please do not sue me. I have very little money. I should know, I just bought a couple of CD's (goodbye my miserable paycheque). By the way, if you are Canadian, the Sugar Jones CD is really good. I am not making any money off of this story either. 

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed me. I tried to e-mail you with thank-yous but I don't know if they went through.

I have been having the world's worst case of writer's block the past few weeks and it only ended when I sat down in front of my old typewriter to work on this. I have quite a few typed pages so hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer. I blame television, it has decimated my imagination. Plus, I have been working nonstop at my job as a lowly courtesy clerk (translation: general slave). Anyways, I saw the O-Town concert on Monday, which was also a major distraction (I planned to post this then). Okay, I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

Ying Fa ([moonfire@angelfire.com][1] or [][2]nozomino_tenshi@sailormoon.com)

AN. I like e-mail

Names and Translations:

Sailorvenus-Lady Auramina Kiora (Love) of Lerato (Love)- Mina

Sailormars-Lady Raine (Queen) Edan (Fire) of Pyralis (of Fire)- Rei (means spirit or soul)

Sailormercury-Lady Amiliane Ren (Water Lily) of Kaelin (Waterfall Pool)- Ami 

Sailorjupiter-Lady Litanya Asnee (Lightning) of Barak (Lightning)- Lita 

Sailormoon- Princess Serenity Neona (New Moon) of Lucine (Moon)- Sere

Tuxedo Mask-Prince Endymion Kiros (The King) of Elysion- Endy

Kunzite-Lord Kunzite Eyal (Strength) of Brygid (Strength)- Kunz

Jadeite-Lord Jadeite Deva (Celestial Spirit) of Kamali (Spirit Guide, Protector)- Jade

Nephrite-Lord Nephrite Hilzarie (Moon and Stars) of Aster (Star)- Neph

Zoicite-Lord Zoicite Vivek (Wisdom) of Akili (Wisdom)

Capital of Lucine is Asalie (Life Starting at Dawn)

Capital of Elysion is Idania (Hardworking, Prosperous)

Names and their translations come from Babynames.com

Chapter One: Disciplinary Action

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raine was the first of the four girls to reach the school. It was located within a community of temples which followed the elements of nature as the people of Lucine saw them: earth, fire, air, water, love and Light (AN. Not light as in lamp but light as in spirit/soul). All of these temples fell under the authority of the Temple of Light, and it's main goddess, Selene. Raine's grandfather was a dedicate (AN. I know this sounds a lot like the Circle of Magic books but I couldn't really think of a better word to term it) of the Fire Temple and had made this journey with her in order to return to his studies. 

The carriage came to a stop in front of a large, rather intimidating looking building. "Here we are Rei," her grandfather said, "Would you like me to come inside with you?"

Raine shook her head, a little embarrassed but also comforted by her grandfather's use of his special nickname for her. She stepped out and hesitated before the large doors. Would everyone here think that she was some sort of freak as well? Her grandfather had tried to prevent her from finding out but she knew what kind of rumours had been spreading about her. Even her father had been afraid of her. She knew that was why he was sending her away even though she was the only heir to Pyralis. She had overheard her father and grandfather arguing about it before she had left. It wasn't her fault that things set on fire when she was angry, or that she could often foretell events. Demon, some had called her, others called her possessed. She had been tested for magic with all the other children when she was five (AN. I changed all the girl's ages to 8 instead of five. It makes more sense for what I have them doing so the Gens are now 10) and had been declared as having none, much to the disappointment of her father. Now, Raine decided angrily, he was sending his failure away in hopes that the school would turn her into a lady and marry her off as quickly as possible. 

She was about to turn around and walk back to the carriage when the doors opened and a bubbly, silver-haired girl about the same age as herself flew out. "Welcome," the girl said excitedly, "You must be Raine, I'm really excited to meet you!" Raine's violet eyes went wide in surprise. Blinking a few times, she was about to reply when she was interrupted by a prim-looking woman with long green hair (guess who?). "Princess," the newcomer said with a disapproving look, "Is that the proper way to greet someone?"

The silver-haired child blushed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss Sophia," she replied, "I'll do it again properly."

Turning back to Raine she said, "Greetings Lady Raine Edan of Pyralis, I am Princess Serenity Neona of Lucine, Daughter of Queen Serenity Chandra. I welcome you to our capital and hope you enjoy your time here." She finished with a polite curtsy. Raine curtsied in return, ducking her head to hide a small smile that was forming as she watched the Princess glance at Miss Sophia for approval.

"Serenity," Miss Sophia said, "Would you please show Raine to her room. She is in the Citrine Room of Silver Tier." Curtsying once more to Miss Sophia, Serenity led Raine to her new room. 

(*The Silver Tier is the dormitory for noble girls. Classes are available to all but nobles get special treatment OK? J )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Amiliane Ren was the second to arrive at the school, a few days after Raine had. She was trying to make her entrance as quiet as possible, knowing that there were many stories circulating about her. She had the reputation of being some sort of water-witch who made it rain whenever she was sad, which was often. It was true that Kaelin had experienced more floods than any other lands but it had to be something else since the magic tester had found none in her. Like Raine, some feared that Amiliane was an elemental, a changeling and other such nonsense. Of course, her family never believed such garbage, but Amiliane was beginning to have doubts. She always felt different deep down, preferring books to playing with other children who would constantly tease her about all her reading. Brushing a strand of blue hair out of equally blue eyes, Amiliane cautiously pushed one of the large doors open. 

"Hello, you must be Amiliane," voice said to her left. Amiliane turned to see a girl about her age with silvery blonde hair.

"I am Princess Serenity. Welcome to Asalie. Do you want to go somewhere and play before Miss Sophia tracks us down?"

Amiliane began to blush from all the attention she was receiving from this over-exuberant girl. "Thank you for the offer," she replied, "but I think it would be best if I got settled in first. Do you know where my room is?"

Serenity nodded. "You've been assigned to the Topaz Room," she replied smiling, "That's on the floor above mine. You share a room with five other girls. That's how it is with everybody. I have my own room, but I would rather be in a dorm. If you want to come visit and play though, that would be fun."

"Thank you Princess. That sounds good, and call me Ami."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Auramina Kiora arrived in Asalie in a far more public fashion than the other two girls. The girls who had been at the school for a longer period (not including Raine and Ami) were outside having tea under the gazebo. Therefore, Auramina, or Mina, as she preferred to be called, was greeted by the entire noble female population of the school. As she was helped down from the carriage, a young girl with silvery-blonde hair made her way to the front of the crowd with a tall, green-haired woman. Sensing the girl's importance, Mina dropped a graceful curtsy. The other girl tried to unsuccessfully imitate her actions. "Greetings Lady Auramina," she said, "I am Princess Serenity (AN. I shortened it bc I'm getting sick of typing this over and over again.). Welcome to Asalie. Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

As she finished speaking, she cast a surreptitious glance at the woman at her side who gave her the slightest of nods. "Welcome, " the woman said. "I am Sophia, I am in charge of the school here. Serenity can take you to your room since she has already offered and you will get to meet your roommates later on. I believe that you have been assigned to the Opal Room."

"Thank you Miss Sophia, Princess, " Auramina replied, "I would be most honoured."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Litanya Asnee arrived in Asalie with little notice, which was how she liked it. She had managed to make it to the Headmistress's office without running into anyone in the halls of the vast school. She was immediately shown into the office. "Hello Litanya, " the green-haired woman said, smiling warmly at her, "I am Sophia, the headmistress here, and this is Princess Serenity." 

Litanya looked at the smiling, silvery-blonde girl that Sophia gestured to, curtsying, she replied, "Thank you for welcoming me. Please feel free to call me Lita." 

"Very well Lita, " Sophia replied, "Serenity will show you to your room. You'll be roomed in the Crystal Room on the fourth floor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days after Raine's arrival…

Raine gripped her tray tightly as she entered the main dining hall. This would be the first day that she had to eat here and the thought of it made her nervous. Steeling herself, she pushed open the door, entering the sea of faces, both noble and common. Silence reigned as she made her way in. Soon though, the whispers drifted over to her.

"Look at her. She looks weird."

"I wonder if she can really turn you to ashes with a look."

"I heard she set her whole family on fire."

Blinking back tears that were threatening to form in her eyes, she searched for a place to sit. All around her, people slid to cover empty spaces or glared at her when she approached.

"Would you like to sit with me? I'm new here too."

Raine looked and found herself eye to eye with a young noble with short blue hair. Nodding gratefully to her, the two girls sat down at an empty table. "I'm Ami," the girl said. 

"You can call me Rei," Raine replied. The two girls grinned at eachother and began to eat their lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As she entered her room, Raine reflected that aside from lunch, today hadn't been so bad. Most people avoided her which suited her just fine. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Raine spun around to face Lady Beruche and her other four roommates. As Beruche moved forward, the other four girls went to block any routes of escape for Raine. "Well, if it isn't the snooty little half-breed, " Beruche said, "I can't believe they put me, daughter of one of the oldest houses in Lucine, in the same room with one of those Island savages."

Raine's eyes stung with the insult. Her mother and been a lower rank princess in the Nihon Imperial Court. To improve relations with the Kingdom of Lucine, the Emperor of the Nihon Islands had arranged the marriage between her mother and the Duke of Pyralis, her father. Most people of Lucine were on good terms with the Islanders, but some, like Beruche and her family, still harboured old animosities. Beruche actually saw this exotic looking eight-year-old as more competition when it came time to finding suitors and was doing her best to ruin it for her. 

Raine, being a very proud and stubborn little girl, began to get angry at these girls who were calling her names. As her anger rose, so did the temperature in the room. "Beruche," one of the other little girls said, "Look at her. I bet she's casting some sort of curse on you."

Suddenly, the heat broke off as Raine's eyes took on a distant look. Looking towards the windows in their rooms, she said one sentence in an oddly detached voice, "Look out."

The other girls looked at each other, beginning to worry about why Raine was acting so weird when a baseball from the playing fields came smashing through the window, hitting Beruche right in the face. "I told you to look out," Raine said, once more completely lucid.

This sent all the girls running screaming to their dorm mistress, Dedicate Windblossom, claiming that Raine had somehow witched the ball into flying into Beruche's face.

Later that day, Raine was standing in Sophia's office being told that Windblossom had requested that she be moved from the dorm. With her reputation already well known around the school, Miss Sophia thought it best that she stay in a house separate from the school called Haven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ami peeked around the doorway of her room, making sure that the coast was clear before she darted down the hallway, heading for the library. Goddess, how she hated it here. Classes about embroidery, etiquette, dancing and the like were not what she wanted to learn. Her curious mind craved things like science, mathematics, and history. So she began to sneak off to the library during their free period, reading as many books as she could carry back into her room sometimes late at night when the other girls were sleeping.

"Lady Amiliane, where are you going?" was what greeted Ami as she left the library, a stack of books in her arms. Startled, she dropped the books, whirling around to face her dorm mistress, Dedicate Raintree. "I, um…" Ami said, grasping around for a response. 

"I have had enough of your attitude already young lady," Raintree interrupted, "the other girls have been telling me all about how you've been putting on airs about them, acting as though you are better than them. All of you girls are equals and I can't have you disrupting the harmony in my dorm by sneaking off without telling me and acting as though you are better than all the others. We're going to see Sophia right now."

Ami sighed internally. None of this was true of course, Ami had simply preferred her books. She had tried to befriend her roomates but they had all been quite hostile towards her. When they discovered what she had been reading, they began taunting her, calling her the brainy little bookworm who would never find a match. They would often find ways to drop her books into mud, or hide them, or put them where one of their pets could chew it up. She was actually quite relieved that something was going to be done about this. 

They came to Sophia's office and Raintree pointed to a chair. Ami sat obediently as the agitated dedicate charged into Sophia's office saying, "Sophia, I can not tolerate this any longer."

And that is how Ami became the second resident of Haven.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mina sat in the area just outside of Sophia's office as she waited for her dorm mistress to finish speaking with the Headmistress. Suddenly, the door to the outer office swung open and another dedicate appeared, a young girl with brown hair and a smirk on her face in tow. "Sit there and do not cause any trouble," the dedicate said, "Gods all willing, you won't be my problem after today."

Without knocking, the dedicate strode into the office and shut the door behind her resoundingly.

The two girls, Mina and Lita, smiled at eachother as they both waited for the ball to drop. They didn't have to wait too long. A few minutes later, both dedicates came out of the office, looking a good deal more relaxed than when they had entered. Sophia also came to the door, beckoning the two young girls in.

"I'm sure you both know why you're here," Sophia said as they sat before her large desk. Mina had the decency to at least look repentant while Lita had a defiant look on her face. "Lady Auramina," Sophia continued, "You have been found sneaking off to visit the armories and the training grounds even after Dedicate Sparrow has warned you against doing this. She also claims that you have been ignoring the other girls in your room, refusing to participate in activities with them. Lady Litanya, it seems that you have also been having trouble fitting in. Also, I am shocked to find out that you have hit another student. Lord Rubeus' nose will never be quite the same again. I know you both may have had reason for doing these things but I cannot condone this sort of behaviour in the dorms."

At this sentence both girls looked alarmed. "No," Sophia said, noting their expressions, "I'm not going to send you home but I will be taking you out of your assigned rooms. The dedicates have already gone to pack your things and send them for you. I've decided that you two will be sent to Haven. It is a place where I send students who are ill at ease with the other children of the school. There are already two other girls your age living there. It will be different from the dorms and some of your classes will be different but I think that you two will enjoy your time there. It is run by two dedicates of the Moon Temple, Luna and Artemis."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's notes: Yeah, I know I had tons at the beginning. I will have the next chapter out sooner than this one. In the next one, we'll see the guys and they will be teens by the end. You may even see some Serenity in there. I don't have to work at my second job for the next few days so I will work ( I either write everything out by hand or on my trusty typewriter). See ya soon & Please review (At least five hopefully?)

Ying Fa 

   [1]: mailto:moonfire@angelfire.com
   [2]: mailto:nozomino_tenshi@sailormoon.com



	3. Haven

Disclaimer: No own, not even in wildest dreams.

Author's Notes: Okay, Okay, I said it would only be a matter of weeks until I posted again but its been, lets see, nine months. What can I say? I've been busy and I only got FIVE reviews. However, I have been moved to write again so I thought I'd add another installment to my evidently unread story. I won't bother posting all the names again cause it takes too long and too much d*** space. PLEASE review or this story is likely to die from neglect.

On with the story!

Ying Fa

Circle of Elements

Chapter Two- "Haven…You want me to do what?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two girls trudged down the long path, following behind Sophia quite meekly. Haven was quite a bit away from the main building, on the outmost fringes of the temple community. By the time they reached the house, both girls were tired and breathing heavily. No sooner had they stepped within the gates, a woman emerged from within. She was wearing the robes of a dedicate of the Temple of Light, with the long sleeves tied up. She had long dark hair that was partially tied up into four buns with the rest falling in loose waves past her waist. Her blue eyes seemed to evaluate both Auramina and Litanya before she smiled warmly at them. "Ah Sophia," she said, "I see you've brought me more desperate criminals."

Sophia nodded, "Why don't we continue introductions inside so that all of them can meet one another."

"Sure," replied the woman, "I'm Dedicate Luna, I run Haven with my husband, Dedicate Artemis. He's inside trying to teach Rei and Ami how to bake bread. Follow me."

They followed Luna into the house, then into the kitchen, where Artemis, covered in flour, was patiently trying to instruct the equally flour coated Rei and Ami in kneading the balls of dough they had finally managed to form. "I see you girls have settled in fairly well," Sophia remarked.

Rei shrugged non-committaly while Ami blushed a red faintly visible under the dusting of flour on her cheeks. "As you can see, I've brought you some new charges Luna. This is Auramina Kiora of Lerato and Litanya Asnee of Barak. Girls, you know Luna, but this is Dedicate Artemis. These other girls are your housemates, Raine Edan of Pyralis and Amiliane Ren of Kaelin. I've already contacted your families about the change and they have given me their full support. I expect you to follow the Dedicate's instructions as you would my own. They will be creating new schedules so you must speak to them about what you wish to study. Most of your lessons will be held with them from now on, rather than at the main school. You will still attend Etiquette and Protocol at the main school but that is it. As you noticed, it is quite a walk. I'll leave you in the hands of the Dedicates now. Address any of your questions to them. I do hope you'll be able to settle in here girls." With that, Sophia left.

Luna turned to face all the girls. "All right, you heard what Sophia said. Here are a few of the ground rules here at Haven: Number One, everyone, noble or no, is expected to take part in the chores; Number Two, there is to be no going into my workroom without my permission; and Number Three, please let us know where you are at all times, your parents have entrusted us with your care and we don't want to lose anyone. Does anyone have any questions?"

Rei (Raine) raised her hand before she could stop herself. Luna smiled encouragingly at the somber girl, "Yes Rei?"

"Um, I was wondering…when Miss Sophia said we could tell you what kind of things we wanted to study," Rei slowly said while Luna continued nodding in support, "My grandfather has been training he in the martial arts of our people and I wish to continue that portion of my education."

Both Luna and Artemis eyed the girl with surprise, absorbing her request. Among the people of Lucine, women were not warriors, especially not noblewomen. However, Luna did not share these views and was quite the fighter herself. She also knew that on the Nihon Islands, where Rei's mother and grandfather originated from, both men and women were trained in the warrior arts. She looked over to her husband and saw him give an almost imperceptible nod. She was about to give Rei the go ahead when Auramina spoke out, "I wish to learn them too." 

"As do I," Litanya added.

"I believe it will make me a more rounded individual therefore I wish to learn as well," Ami said quietly.

A little group of warriors, huh? Artemis sent to Luna, They've got spunk. I like it.

Should we allow this? Luna sent back.

It feels right somehow, like this is the path they must follow.

Geez Artemis, now you're starting to sound like Sophia with her prophecy, sight nonsense.

Luna concentrated on her own magic for a moment and discovered her husband was right, it just felt right. She eyed the girls once more, smiling internally at the determination on each little face. "Very well," she said, "I will make arrangements for you girls to be trained, but no one, aside from your instructors and Sophia is to know about this. Outside of Haven you must conduct yourself as befits your social station. Plus, once you have started on this path, you have committed yourself to it. There will be no changing your mind. Becoming a warrior is a hard road."

The fierce resolve on each girl's face didn't waver at this statement and Artemis smiled at his wife. Sounds like the next few years are going to be eventful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, we have it. Okay, I didn't have the guys like I promised but they're in the next chapter, I swear. It's already partially written but no one's seeing it until I get at least 10 NEW reviews. Plus, I'm in my last week of school so I have more time to write. Thanks for reading!

Smile!

Ying Fa.


End file.
